Where the wind takes us
by Storywriter905
Summary: Charlotte and Alex have been running a long time, from the past and maybe charlotte can accept help when Jax gives it to her. and will she trust someone again a 100% Read and Find out:)
1. Chapter 1

Author note.

Hi I disclaim all ownership on the Sons of Anarchy characters and on lyrics I haven't written myself.

Hi everyone I noticed a fault in the story so I have now fixed it and I hope you like it.

Only Own my OCs.

Please review and let me know if there's something I need to change or anything you want me to add

 _Phone calls_

 **Text messages**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Different language **

**Flashbacks**

* * *

 **Where the wind takes us.**

To be running from your past isn't something you wanna do but something you have to.

To keep your loved ones safe and all your friends, you can't tell them where you're going or when they will hear from you again, is the most difficult question to answer.

25 year old Charlotte Hayes has been running since she was 22, together with 17 year old Alex Hayes.

They lived in the same neighborhood when Alex was 12 years old and at that time Alex name was Robin Matthews and Charlottes name was Emma Jonsson .

She had just moved there in a little house 2 houses from him, and she worked at the same school he went as a substitute teacher but even worked in the foster children's center, she was listed as emergency foster home for children who needs a home right away,while they searches for a home.

Many people don't see the small signs that are there when something's not right, or they choose not to. But Charlotte has a sixth sense for this kind of things, and that's what saved Alex.

Now they are on the move again to a small town called Charming, Chare (Charlotte) is driving a dark blue pickup with a horse transport. Wondering how the hell he had found them, lucky she has contacts in the police who provide with IDs and info but has also contacts in Cacuzza an Mafia family, she saved one of their sons from a kidnapping a while back so she and Alex is a part of the family.

They helped her many times with finding a place to live or a job and helped her get out of town when he found them.

The Big boss of the family wants to take him out but it's a big no no from Chares side because he's a big shot in the federal attorney business and she doesn't want to cause big trouble for the family so this is what they can offer her instead.

Anyway they had just passed a sigh **Welcome to Charming** and underneath with smaller text

 _ **The name says it all**_ , 14 miles away.

Chare looked next to her where Alex was sleeping quietly and hopefully he gets a full night sleep tonight. She still thinks about how he finds them all the time even if it's been a year and a haft sense last time they had to move.

* * *

The radio played a good tune by Scotch & Brandy All American Dream, one of her favorites.

Singing along with her beautiful voice:

 _Yo, in my crew cab 450_

 _Take a Calico cruise to the ol' city_

 _Red paint blue jeans_

 _All American dream_

 _Foot to the pedal, the pedal to the gas_

 _Windows down and the radio blast_

 _Hands up just scream_

 _All American dream_

 _She said_

 _X2Vroom vroom rev_

 _Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

Haft through the song she heard a deeper good singing voice beside her, Alex woke up and singing along with her, Alex loves music and writes his own or do covers from others music, he even does Remix and his Really Good.

Blasting the radio and singing till they cant breath.

 _She said_

 _Ya, she says that I'm a little crazy_

 _Cowboy with a toy doesn't phase me_

 _Take hold of the wheel_

 _All American feel_

 _So it's foot to the pedal, the pedal to the gas_

 _Rubber to the road as_

 _I'm takin off fast_

 _Hands up just scream_

 _All American dream_

 _Vroom vroom rev ,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _All American dream_

 _Vroom vroom rev,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _All American dream_

 _Vroom vroom rev ,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _All American dream_

 _Vroom vroom rev ,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _All American dream_

 _She said_

 _Vroom vroom rev, Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev,Vroom va vroom rev_

 _Vroom vroom rev_

 _She said._

Just as the song stopped Chare heard a weird sound from the Pickup and it just turned off with smoke rising from the car hood, turning the car into the parking pocket beside them.

Chare jumped out angry as hell.

" **Helvetes Jävla skit, helvete inte nu!"** ( Not Now, fucking shit!)

Alex got out of the car quickly to stop her from opening the hood.

"Don't do that if you don't wanna get a burnt face". ´He looked at her with a serious look.

"What are we gonna do? We cant walk into town it's too far"

"I guess I've to get some help, I take Apache and rid into town to get some help, we got no other chose, you stay here with Shadow, Patch and Misty take them out so Shadow and Patch gets to pee and ride or lunge Misty so she get to move too."

"Okay but please hurry up. Don't like to be alone you know, and be careful"

She walked towards him and put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I know you don't, I try to hurry and I have my phone with me" Chare walk to the back of the horse transport while Alex walked to the front so they can unload Apache.

They put his bridle on him but no saddle because it was under a lot of stuff, Alex helped her up sense Apache is about 162 cm high and she turn him to the road they were going and she's off in a fast walk and then a fast trot so he get's warmed up

Alex goes back to the pickup and lets their dogs Shadow and patch out of the car so they can pee and stretch.

Shadow is a 5 year old Belgian Shepherd completely Black, has an amazing personality friendly dog but even a watch dog, he's been trained by a military friend to Cacuzza.

Patch is a 10 year old Rottweiler and is a ex fighting dog Chare saved, took in and trained to be a guard dog to Alex when they just started to move around and his more his dog than hers.

Chares Pov.

When I couldn't see the car anymore I put Apache into a good speed canter and road towards the town, hoping Alex will be Okay.

'He has Patch and Shadow with him and they would never let him get hurt.'

Cant believe it's been 13 years since I met him and only 3 years ago I got custody of Alex and saved him form that hell hole he lived in.

 **Flashback:**

 **I could see how skinny Robin (Alex) was when I saw him in school and had not much food with him for lunch just an apple or a cookie typical when a child packs his own lunch**

 **He would just brush it off and say that they were late this morning or not say anything at all.**

 **I could see him after school at the waiting parking lot laughing with his friends and say my dad will be here soon and when the last child left he started to walk home and I have to say it was not a short walk.**

 **So I started to do things for him, like took more food with me than I could eat to lunch and gave him a big part of it.**

 **and one time when there was raining hard I offered him a ride home and didn't take no for an answer, we started to become friends and many times he would come over to me when his dad didn't come home, because he was afraid of the dark .**

 **End flashback**

She shook her head back to reality, ' I hope this town will give us a real home'.

* * *

 **Hi everyone hope you like this story and please review**

 **I don't own the song lyrics All American Dream by Scotch & Brandy love that song, this story will be a love story between my OC Charlotte and Jax, can even become love for Alex also we will see.**

 **I love horses so it can be a lot of them in the story possible a job on a ranch for Charlotte or an own ranch but I welcome all kind of tips or ideas.**

 **And if you wonder what that strange language that was in the story is, it's Swedish and might be a lot of it because Charlotte is original from there.**

 **(hehe spoiler there)**

 **Your best regards Storywriter905**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note.

Hi I disclaim ownership on the Sons of Anarchy characters and on lyrics I haven't written myself.

Only Own my OCs.

Please review and let me know if there's something I need to change or anything you want me to add

 _Phone calls_

 **Text messages**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Different language**

Where the wind takes us.

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Jax, Happy and Tig sat outside on the picnic table smoking and taking a break from working on the cars it's pretty quite right know with the shop and club.

" I wonder how Half-Sack gonna get the deer from the windshield" Jax said while chuckle

"no fucking idea but it will be fun to watch" Tig answered

"You know that he's a vegetarian right" Tig and Jax heard from Happy, they turned their head towards him "oh fuck" both said and laugh their ass off.

"Now I kin'da feel bad for him," tig said with a serious face and looked at the other two, just seconds later he started laughing again saying "or not" all of them crack up and almost falling off the bench.

A couple of minutes later Jax stopped laughing and became quite. He heard something.

"guys shut up" Happy and Tig stopped and became focused on trying to hear what Jax heard, but they didn't hear anything.

" u guys hear that" Jax said getting more focused

"na I don't hear a thing" Happy said but just after he said that all of them could hear it.

Clopp calop clop clop….

It's like iron on the pavement but none of them could Identified it, and it's was getting closer and closer, all three of them stood up and got ready for whatever it could be.

And through those gates came a horse and it's rider in a fast canter, everything just stops and everybody just starring as the rider stir the horse in a big circle and slow the horse down.

* * *

 **Jax pov.**

When I first heard the sound I thought it was just my imagination but as I heard it again I had to ask the others also and when they also heard it I became tense, specially sense neither one of us could identify the sound.

All of us got tense as it came closer and closer, and never in my life would I guessed it was a horse rider on a horse when it came through those gates, I couldn't think at all.

As it slowed down I could see clearly, it was a big fucking horse on our parking lot and not just that, now I could see the rider as well it was a girl with a cowboy hat sitting on the horseback without a saddle.

The girl took off her hat and shook her hair and it was a beautiful blonde and her smile was as beautiful when she leaned forward the neck on the horse petting it, I could see her mouth moving but she talk so quiet I didn't hear a thing. I felt weird in a way I couldn't wait to hear her voice.

The girl sat up straight and looked around before she looked at us and put the horse into a walk towards us.

I got out of my shocking state, when I saw in the corner of my eye Half-sack get out of the shop with a chainsaw, and started it with a heavy sound; I quickly turned around where the horse was and got scared of what I saw.

The horse jumped back, tossed it's head around and got up with it's to front legs kicking them as it came down and up again over and over.

I just stood there frozen onto the ground not knowing what to do, as the rider tried to calm the scared beast as she tried to keep her balance on the back.

Suddenly the noise stopped and the horse slowly calmed down,

when I turned towards where Half-sack was with an angry face I saw Tig standing there with the chainsaw in his hand and out of breath and quietly yelling at him, he most have run fast and I started to feel bad that I just froze.

I turned around again to see the rider had calmed the horse and got down to the ground as she was talking to it; I walked slowly towards them so I wouldn't scare them again.

* * *

 **Nobody's pov.**

As Jax walked towards them carefully, Charlotte was taking calmly with Apache so he would stop shaking and breathe heavily. Her ears caught the sound of boots trying to make little sound as possible, she pet Apache on the head before she turned towards the owner of the boots.

"It's better if you walk towards a horse with much sound as possible than try to sneak, that way the horse knows your coming as well as the rider" Charlotte said with her professional voice and looked at the owner of the boots.

Charlotte looked at the owner of the boots with a frown on her forehead.

"Is this Teller – Morrow Automotive repair?"

Jax put his hands in his pockets "Ya miss it's what can I do fo' you?"

"Good, I got a dark pickup a couple of meters from the welcome sign, that just died and smoke out of the hood."

"Okay, let's get in the garage do the paper and I'll get the truck."

"Okay, is it a big truck cause I have a horse - transport with another horse and dogs"

"Not a problem, I get a brother take one the pick-ups to hook the transport to"

"Sounds good". Charlotte turned and walk to Apache took the reins off him,

"Apache Stay here I be right back" she pet his neck and walked towards the blonde haired man.

"Shouldn't u tie him up or something?"

"Why he wont go anywhere without me, let's get going then"

"Right, am Jax teller by the way". Jax introduced him with his sexy smile

" Nice to met u, am Charlotte" She introduced herself and just walked past him towards the garage.

Jax just stood there almost shock, he couldn't believe she didn't even blink or blush around him.

How interesting, and a challenge, He ran to the garage to catch up with her, while calling for Happy to get the pickup ready.

Charlotte and Jax fixed the paper and walked towards the parking lot again, and outside stood happy with some of the other guys waiting staring at the big horse standing at the same spot she told him to stand at.

"I told you, he wouldn't go anywhere without me". Charlotte said while smirking and looked at Jax's expression he had his mouth open.

"Maybe you should close your mouth, don't wanna catch a fly now would u." while closing his mouth with the tip of a finger before making an owl sound and Apache came trotting towards her, she put the reins on him and knocked on his knee and he went down so she could get up.

She turned him to Jax; "You know the way right?"

" Ya I do" Jax answered recovering from what he just saw.

"Good then I see you guys there." She turned Apache towards the gate and put him in a fast trot then she was gone.

"Hey Jax stop u drooling and get a move on!"

Jax turned to the voice and shock his head, and ran to the tow-truck driving to the location with Hap' behind him. Thinking 'What'a hell just happened.'


End file.
